


Backstage

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HAHA! YOU SAW MY BUTTOCKS!”</p><p>I was desperately trying to clam my mouth shut, afraid that my secret was going to get out. Matt was chuckling to the floor, trying to control his laughs too. The person who ran across with his bare ass exposed to the people watching this live broadcast had the hugest grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8lt1fnQ4CA

“HAHA! YOU SAW MY BUTTOCKS!”

I was desperately trying to clam my mouth shut, afraid that my secret was going to get out. Matt was chuckling to the floor, trying to control his laughs too. The person who ran across with his bare ass exposed to the people watching this live broadcast had the hugest grin on his face.

He did that on purpose.

“It doesn’t even matter anymore,” Matt said when he regained his composure.

“For those of you who have a shitty Internet connection, you probably skip that frame,” Tom sat down after running behind me, and moved the laptop to face him. “I don’t know who that was that ran by with their butt. I don’t know who did it. Oh shit…”

I think if the fans knew that I was sitting just right behind the laptop, they will probably flip the fuck out. I came to watch the show. Well, to be exact, I came to see Tom. We haven’t seen each other since his tour began and now that he came back to LA, I could finally get to see him. I did not want his fans to see me here, probably causing a huge commotion, thus the reason of me being in the dark.

And now, Tom’s trying to screw it up.

“Hey, we’re listening to a Tegan and Sara record right now. Listen,” Tom continued playing I Bet It Stung.

He started acting ridiculously sexual to the music. He raised his arms up, and caressed his half naked body while biting his bottom lip. Before I knew it, a small laugh escaped my lips.

“What?!” Tom shouted, though not looking at me.

I gotta admit, he’s one good looking guy.

And the way he’s topless right now is kinda hot.

Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? I frowned as I threw that thought out of my head.

“Oh! I’m so horny! Hey, honestly, on a scale from 1-10, I’m like an 11 on how horny I am. It’s been a long tour, I’ve done the jack off way too many times. I’m tired of it…” Tom began blabbing as per normal. I took one last look at him before going back to my phone, dismissing Tom’s antics and trying to not think about how I thought he looked hot.

~

“Hey, I’m just going to take a quick shower cause I’m sticky from the show. Gimme five minutes and we can go hang out for a while?” he draped the towel around his neck and entered the bathroom that is connected to his dressing room.

“Sure,” I sat down on a sofa, getting comfortable.

After a minute or two of not doing anything, I was starting to get bored. Taking out my phone from my pocket, I sighed as I noticed that my phone is not connected to the venue’s wifi anymore. Wrecking my brain to remember the password, I soon gave up. I got off the sofa and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door urgently.

“Tom! What’s the password to the fucking wifi?” I shouted through the door.

He did not respond and my impatience grew.

“Tom!” I barged in, and felt my mouth dropped. “Wha …”

The image of my best friend masturbating used to be normal when we were younger and had to live in a van. I haven’t seen Tom naked in years, yet alone jacking himself off. Now though, it’s different. No longer the inexperienced teenager trying to cum as soon as possible. No, Tom is now an adult who was taking it slowly, his head slightly thrown back and his mouth forming a perfect small circle. He was sweating from the steam, his left hand entangled in his damp hair and his right hand slowly stroking himself.

He looked up and finally noticed me staring at him. He didn’t stop his lewd hand movements, and locked eyes with me.

Fuck, what’s with this tension?

“Oh, sorry I should go …” I said, though my feet refused to move. I just couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Mark? Wait …” he muttered.

"What is it?" I forced myself to not look at him, since he was still touching himself though I was there.

“Please Mark. I’m so horny. This is not enough,” he begged.

"What?" I could feel my throat getting dry, and my stomach twisting knots.

“I wasn’t joking. Please … I need you… Again…”

I gasped as he said that. Does he mean …

“Please Mark. Like that time when we were drunk…” he moaned and it bounced on the bathroom walls, reverberating through my bones.

That moan triggered something in me. My legs began moving automatically, stepping closer and closer towards Tom. I stepped into the shower stall, not caring for my shoes, and Tom turned the water off. I looked into his eyes again, trying to read his emotions. He just looked … desperate.

When he mentioned about that time when we were young, he meant …

He meant about the time the both of us jacked each other off.

I thought he has forgotten about it, but apparently not.

I placed my hands on his chest, slightly tracing his warm skin with my thumbs. There was a line that I’m determined to not overstep.

He’s married.

I’m married.

I’m just helping out a friend.

Just as long as there’s no emotions involved, everything’s fine.

This is different from that time. We have committed ourselves to different people and I cannot be careless like that night.

As my hands crawled lower and lower, I could feel his muscles tensing from my touch. His breathing was jagged. Then, for a second, I caught a glimpse of complete and utter lust in his eyes.

For what?

“Mark, hmmm, you’re kinda turning me on right here.”

“What?” I croaked.

He hooked his hand around my neck, and closed the short gap between us. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I could feel thin lips kissing me roughly. My eyes were wide with shocked as Tom was kissing me with such intense passion. I tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. I managed to escape from the kiss, and Tom immediately tried to kiss me again, but I blocked him with my hand.

“Tom, stop!”

“What?!” he sounded pissed.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“But, Tom, we can’t. We’re married!”

“Does that mean you want to kiss me, but can’t cause of our wives?”

“What? Don’t put words into my mouth!”

“Don’t lie to me. I know everything about you,” he whispered into my ear. “Shut up and enjoy it, already.”

“Wha –” Tom connected our lips together again, dipping his tongue in my mouth and sliding it across my own tongue.

Fuck, I just got chills.

My hands were still trying to push him away, but eventually I gave up. I was too lost and confused with the situation. I was slowly beginning to enjoy it. _Damn_ , he’s such a good kisser.

I felt something hard poking against my crotch. Realising that it was Tom’s boner, I gradually moved my hands lower and lower. My left hand stopped on his hips, stroking his soft skin, while my right hand continued moving down. When I felt his dick, I wrapped my hand around it and slowly began pumping.

Tom bit my lower lip and pulled back, exuding a low moan. His eyes were glazed as he rested his head against my chest.

“You’re hard,” Tom stated.

He snaked his hand down and unzipped my jeans, pulling out my erection. I gritted my teeth as he moved his hand up and down, rubbing my slit and spreading the pre-cum.

“Tom, we … we can’t do this,” my voice was husky as I began to feel the familiar warmth spreading across my body.

“Shut up,” he kissed me hard, and I let him.

Soon, the both of us found a rhythm. The both of us, grown ass men in a shower, jerking each other off while making out.

I should feel guilty, but I can’t when it feels so _fucking_ good.

Tom took my hand off his dick, and began rubbing our dicks together, the friction against his throbbing cock causing me to whimper.

It could not get any gayer than this.

“Mark, fuck, I’m fucking, ugh, I’m getting close,” he moaned out.

I pressed my body against his, getting more body contact as the both of us humped the shit out of each other. One of Tom’s leg wrapped around my waist as his free hand made his way up my shirt, roaming around my chest. My head was on his shoulder, and I began licking and sucking his neck. He tasted salty from the sweat, and it was addictive. My left hand supported Tom by cradling his soft ass and my right hand supported us by clinging to the slippery shower wall.

"Mark, I’m cu – FUCK!" he shouted as he pulled back and pumped himself through his orgasm, aiming for the floor instead of my jeans.

Watching Tom squirming in front of me, his eyes closed shut as his breathing got heavy, was the end for me. My left hand stroked myself vigorously as I finally climaxed all over Tom’s thigh, letting out a guttural moan that echoed in the room.

“That … that was fucking amazing,” Tom panted, a huge smile forming on his lips.

After I got down from my exhilarating high, panic began to set in.

“Tom, what the fuck did we just did? We … we just cheated on our wives!”

“Come on, it’s just mutual masturbation. Nothing wrong with it,” Tom said.

“We kissed!” I screeched at him in disbelief.

How can he act so calm in a situation like this?

“And you didn’t reject it,” the obvious statement cut me like a knife. “In fact, you enjoyed it greatly.”

Seeing Tom grinned at me like that made my blood boiled.

“You little fucker!” I shoved him away as I stepped out of the stall, feeling disgusted with myself.

“Oh come on Mark, don’t lie to yourself like that! You just have to say please, and I will let you fuck me anytime you want,” Tom hugged me from behind and whispered those words, before gently nibbling my ear.

Fuck, I’m feeling strange again!

“Are you going insane?! Don’t get fucking carried away. This never happened, do you understand me?” I snarled, pushing him away.

Tom took a step back as I began walking out of the bathroom. Before I could close the door, I hear him trying to control his laughter.

“What are you laughing about?” I snapped.

“Oh … it’s nothing,” he smiled at me sweetly. “Just … your dick is still hanging out.”

I looked down, and realised he was right. I quickly put it back in my pants, feeling embarrassed.

“Awww, Marky is blushing …”

“I’m not blushing!” though that was an obvious lie from the way my cheeks felt hot right now.

“Just so you know Mark, I’m making it a mission to get you to fuck me now that I know you’re attracted to me.”

“Who the fuck says anything about me being attracted to you?” I retaliated. 

“Your body,” that lopsided grin is not disappearing from his face.

“Fuck you Thomas.”

“Sure! Right now? I can totally do it again!” he looked excited at that prospect.

I slammed the door at his face and stormed my way to the couch, plopping myself on it in exhaustion.

I just wanted to get some fucking Internet.


End file.
